


Best case scenario

by Peppermint_candies



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Grant Ward deverse a hell of a lot better, angsty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-29
Updated: 2017-07-29
Packaged: 2019-01-31 04:17:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12674244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peppermint_candies/pseuds/Peppermint_candies
Summary: He ignores the fact Daisy stomps her way ti his desk until she’s standing in front of him two seconds away from yelling at him.“Daisy.” He acknowledges her and it seems to keep her from at least yelling.





	Best case scenario

**Author's Note:**

> Welp. This is a old fic thats been sitting in my drafts for forever. Figured I'm not really gonna return to it so here AO3 have at it. :)  
>   
> Yes I'm aware I can be an angsty little shit. It's pretty much my job title at this point.

It was her. Always her in the back of his mind and he did the mundane tasks. 

Ignoring the fact that his transfer request was denied he continues to work like he’s never been given the big fat red letters stamped across his papers. He gets it. He really does. He’s essentially still a prisoner here. But with a little bit of better benefits. He doesn’t know for sure as he continues to do his paperwork quietly.

 

Ever since Coulson told him he was working in here as an analyst he just kept his head down and did his work. There were plenty in his office that wanted him dead probably.

He keeps his head down when passing the Team aware of their feelings towards him. He only asks about them once and he gets his answer loud and clear. He doesn’t get the girl of his dreams, or family he’s always wanted. He can’t ever have them. He understands but it doesn’t stop him from keeping an eye on them. 

 

Then there is a mission that pops up. One that he can recognize from miles away. Solo and probably suicidal. He has to practically beg Coulson.

 

“Sir.” He says coming to him. “I understand that I am not exactly an agent anymore but I am aware of this upcoming mission…. It would be a stupid of you to send one of the good guys in.” He says carefully. 

 

“No.”

 

“Hear me out. Best case scenario you get your info. Worst case scenario I end up in a shallow grave in the desert.” He says almost casually. He knows its no big secret that Coulson is only humouring the idea of him being useful. He can be useful here in this one mission. 

 

“Ward.”

 

“I’m not even asking for anything in return. I just know by the last handful of reports I read that your team is exhausted. I’m aware I’m a fucking prisoner with a desk. I keep my head down do my shit and then go back to my bed like I’ve been told to. I don’t talk to anyone but the people I have to when required and I am basically two seconds from getting shot all the time. Why not make myself useful and do this.”

 

“You have five days.”

 

“Thank you. 

 

* * *

 

He gets it done in three. His shoulder dislocated and hand probably broken, but its finished and he can go back to his desk quietly with his head down knowing the team is safe. Its odd being in Medical and having Jemma fuss over him. He's sure she’s gonna kill him in his sleep one day she vowed she would. They don’t make small talk, they don’t really talk at all other than a few questions about what happened and how long it’ll take to heal. 

 

But he finally has to ask. “How is Fitz?” He asks quietly. He doesn’t expect a reply or at least an honest one. 

 

“Better.” Jemma replies and that is that. She clears him to leave and then she’s gone. Back to her lab. 

 

“Okay.” Ward sighs looking at the empty doorway. He doesn’t know how to feel. Disappointed mostly in himself is what he’s felt for days but it feels even stronger tonight. He puts in another transfer request not expecting anything but the denied letter placed across them and sure enough its there again. This time he throws it in the trash. He understands. He isn’t getting transferred anywhere. Coulson wants him close. To be reminded of his could have beens. 

 

He ignores the fact Daisy stomps her way ti his desk until she’s standing in front of him two seconds away from yelling at him. 

 

“Daisy.” He acknowledges her and it seems to keep her from at least yelling. 

 

“What the fuck were you thinking? We could have handled that.”

 

“I’m aware. But everyone is exhausted and I’m sitting around pushing papers from one box to another. I was actually kind of hoping they would be a little more put together… I had high hopes for worst case scenario.”

 

“That’s cruel!”

 

“Is it? The one with Coulson finally getting his wish of me being actually dead and probably buried in a shallow grave somewhere?” 

 

“That’s terrible!”

 

“Coulson doesn’t hide the fact I’m basically just a sitting duck. I don’t act like I don’t know that.”    



End file.
